<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>canis lupus by meowcosm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865697">canis lupus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm'>meowcosm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Come Marking, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mild Painplay, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Submission, Top Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, bottom Balthus von Albrecht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For kinktober 2020.</p><p>Yuri is the undisputed leader of the Ashen Wolves. Balthus lets him establish his rightful place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>canis lupus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the premise and contents of this is just Balthus Enjoys Getting Treated Very Roughly By Yuri While He Bottoms and it's fairly heavy on the consensual submission content. if this is uncomfortable for you, i suggest clicking away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some pain, Balthus didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He liked, sometimes, to tell himself that he was confused by the idea when Yuri brought it up. From any logical perspective, enjoying being hurt during sex was completely irrational. Of the women he’d bedded in the past, he’d only ever heard complaints about his roughness, never demands for him to intensify it. Of course, Yuri was different- not only because he was the one most often beneath him, but because of his adventurousness, the way he valued Balthus’ raw and rugged shape rather than trying to cage it into some more tender form. But Balthus had, still, before then, no reason to treat such desires as a given.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was lying, of course. If Yuri hadn’t noticed- if he himself hadn’t noticed- the way he arched his back in pleasure each time his lover drew sharp nails across his back, a blade to a writhing whetstone, he would likely have never brought it up. And while he’d never done it as deliberately as he did when they’d truly negotiated it, any hindsight made it clear to him that he’d wanted it for longer than he’d known how to name it. He’d edged Yuri towards fucking him as rough as possible; claws and teeth bared frank and merciless; more times than he could count. And he perhaps hadn’t been just looking in certain speciality shops dotted across Abyss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little of that mattered when Yuri was actually with him. His lovers’ rough claws-bared touch, grinding teeth bearing down on the nape of his neck, amongst the last places on his body to remain truly soft- Balthus shattered underneath them. Yuri pressed him down onto the stiff fabric of an Abyss mattress and tore into him, a mirror propped against the wall ensuring that Balthus could see the febrile hunger in his ever-watchful eyes- suddenly, he was nothing but a pane of fragile glass. One that took pleasure in its own fragmenting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to believe you haven’t d-drawn blood yet, boss.” Balthus snickered, ever the wise-cracker, even when submitting so totally to Yuri.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Balthus saw the wide, provocative grin spreading across Yuri’s face in the mirror in front of him. A smile which he knew could tempt him into almost anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t the right time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nah. I like knowing that you won’t. That you’re not going to.” Balthus groaned, breathy, rendered meek by his lover. “You’re so good, Boss, when you show me just how much you can control.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Balthus could not look at Yuri’s grin for much longer. His expression shifted like a changing wind when Balthus praised him, and sooner than he could comprehend, pointed claws returned to the place where they had once nested on the small of his back, pushing him downwards. His gaze fixed on the white bedding beneath them, barely candle-lit, Balthus whimpered as he felt Yuri tease his hole with the head of his cock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You like this, then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Balthus groaned underneath him, the swell of his own cock increasingly pushing into the mattress below.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure do. Can you keep up with it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri’s hand straddled his jawline, and slapped over his mouth. Balthus could tell immediately that it wasn’t an attempt to starve him of air- his nose was uncovered, and the gesture of strength was just that- a gesture. He could break out of the facile covering any time he wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri was banking on him not wanting it, clearly. And though Balthus twitched slightly at the prospect of going down without a fight, he had to admit to himself that he’d been mouthing off a little too much at the man he’d given full permission to scratch and bite him into serene submission. He’d been acting out of line- and Yuri was within his rights to show him exactly who the boss was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Contentedly, without any contesting of Yuri’s sudden establishment of control, Balthus nodded. He let himself become slack and usable against the bedding which he lay on, ready for Yuri to enter with his already-lubricated cock. He even rose slightly to meet him, his craving for physical contact settling deep into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri did not hesitate in accepting the invitation laid out unambiguously before him. Parting Balthus roughly, briefly, with his fingers, he slipped the blood-flushed head of his cock into Balthus without any great difficulty, lodging him there and allowing him to press deeper whenever he found Balthus worthy of receiving such a gesture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sharp nails scratched keenly against his back before Yuri dug any further into Balthus. His muscled back shifted and tensed underneath the sensation, but he made no noise in response, Yuri’s hand still wrapped around his mouth to prevent him crying out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to need to be louder than that for me to keep going, you know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Balthus groaned against Yuri’s palm; his slim fingers pressed taut to the stubble-dusted skin around his lips and jaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hear you.” Yuri mumbled, a disinterested affectation in his voice. “Do you want me to fuck you, or not?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That time, he gasped, deep voice ringing against the cage of his own making.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I do. Want it bad, and you’ve gotta hurry up, boss…” His voice was somewhat muffled by the warm skin, but Balthus knew that he was audible, at least. Yuri seemed to agree, judging by the way he began to mumble something under his breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Needy. Handle this as best you can, alright? Because I won’t be going easy on you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A slow first entry marked Yuri gauging the space available for him, and was followed afterwards by him sinking the entirety of his shaft into Balthus’ hole. His body trembled at the sudden occupation- but it did not falter as he kept himself pressed down to the mattress, determined not to make a sound. Such plans were waylaid, though, when Yuri uncupped Balthus’ jaw from underneath his grip, and instead raised both of his hands to trace the defined imprints that his shifting shoulder blades made on his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Yuri built his rhythm inside of Balthus, thrusting with a concerted speed that matched his general athleticism and dexterity, he once more ran his nails across the taut flesh of Balthus’ back. He did it with greater patience than before, though he did not relent whatsoever, the blood-flushed but unbroken lines of raised skin forming neat lines under his attentive care. Around halfway through, as Balthus began to shake and moan loudly underneath him, Yuri leaned down to scrape the back of his neck with his front teeth. Though unable to scratch him with them, the time he took in leaving bite-marks and bruises across and surrounding the nape drew out the pain- and the pleasure- that Balthus felt beneath him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every nerve in Balthus’ body twitched. Knives trying to sharpen themselves on each other, each command issued by some part of his body was contradicted by the insistence of another, overwhelming him to the point of complete surrender to Yuri’s indulgent ministrations. He did nothing but maintain his grip on the sheets and allow Yuri complete permission to use him as he saw fit; both a hole and a scratching post for perhaps the world’s most self-satisfied and devious feline.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could not, however, disguise how close he was to his own edge. Yuri’s insistence on roughness was far from fruitless- Balthus knew that touching himself would only invite trouble from Yuri, but he hardly needed to grip his cock to realize how swollen it had become. Though Yuri intended mostly to tease him, Balthus found him rather reckless in doing so, as he was frequently indelicate enough to press up against the most sensitive point of him. In combination with his scratches and bites, the pain of which excited both of them, Balthus could not deny to himself that he was becoming a ticking time bomb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The final straw was mere seconds later. An attempt by Yuri to reposition himself while still inside of Balthus- intended for better access to the upper part of his neck- brought his cock up against Balthus’ prostate once more. That sweet movement made him moan with a desperation much too great to be suppressed by a desire to display obedience, or to become nothing more than a plaything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taking the hilt of his own cock into his hands at the base, Yuri made it his mission to follow Balthus. Admiring his handiwork- a lattice of flesh-red scratches marked across the entirety of Balthus’ back- made his goal much easier, the sheer sight of it deeply arousing him and allowing him to slide deeper one final time, before coming hot and hard inside of Balthus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Indeed, when Balthus turned over to the side, one look at him revealed to Yuri a picture of unadulterated debasement. Covered in come, both his and Yuri’s, scratch marks and hickies guaranteed to turn a characteristic purple over the next few days- Yuri’s experience with art was more in the “stolen goods” front, but he could appreciate something truly wonderful when he saw it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Balthus, settled down and spent, grinned at him, as if he’d never subdued him like that in the first place. Because he hadn’t- not really.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A game both were sure they would play again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>